


Unlocked

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Issues, Flirting, Kissing, Meant To Be, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Dusted this off in honor of the long-awaited return of Sense8. I hope to see more Sun/Wolfgang in the future, but until then, there's always my very own cheesy fanfic...Wolfgang and Sun find themselves in better circumstances, and sparks fly when their paths cross.





	

The conference room was unusually quiet, but Sun was relieved to have a few moments of peace before her next meeting. She had been up late the night before, going over various stakeholder reports. Her brother was of little help, as usual. He was probably still asleep and wouldn’t make it into the office before noon.

Her assistant appeared in front of the glass doorway and waited for approval to enter the room. Sun motioned for her to come inside.

"Ms. Bak, your 8:30am is here. Shall I send him in?”

“Yes, please do. And offer him something to drink.”

“Yes, Ms. Bak.”

Sun tapped her manicured fingertips on the glass tabletop. She hoped that this meeting would be brief because she had several calls to make and various client meetings scheduled throughout the day.

Her assistant reappeared in the doorway, and a tall, well-dressed man was beside her. Sun noticed immediately that he was very polished. _Good, this should be worth it_ , she thought to herself.

  
“Ms. Bak. Allow me to present Mr. Wolfgang Bogdanow.”

"Thank you, Mi-Cha.” Sun rose from her seat and went to shake hands with the gentleman. She signaled for him to take a seat as she returned to the head of the table.

"Mr. Bogdanow, I trust that your travel arrangements have been satisfactory?”

"Yes, thank you.” He nodded politely. “I was able to bring all of the necessary equipment. And you can call me Wolfgang.”

"Excellent. And thank you for meeting me here first...Wolfgang. My assistant will accompany you to my residence. I’d like a full assessment and once you send me a report, I will decide whether to have you proceed with the installation.”

"Certainly. I appreciate your patronage.”

"Jonas spoke very highly of you and your company. He said that you have a strong work ethic, which I can appreciate. I wouldn’t trust this job to just anyone.”

"Yes, I built the company from the ground up, and I am pleased to still be involved directly with my clients whenever possible.”

“Well, if you haven’t any questions, I will ring for my assistant.”

“Just one, Ms. Bak. May I have your permission to bring my associate along? He accompanied me on the trip to provide technical support.”

“Of course. And I do hope you’ll have time to visit some of our local attractions while you're here. Please contact me with your report as soon as possible.” Sun reached for her phone to summon Mi-Cha.

“Indeed. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Bak.”

“It’s Sun. You may call me Sun.”

She smiled politely as they both stood up and shook hands again. Perhaps she was still weary from lack of sleep, but Sun noticed what she thought was a flirtatious grin spread across Wolfgang’s face as he left the room. She scoffed to herself. _Men_.

<><><><><><><><>

Wolfgang didn’t say much on the ride to the client’s house. Felix assumed he was taking in the sights of the city, so he decided to enjoy his vodka quietly until his friend was ready to chat.

Yes, Wolfgang was lost in his own thoughts, re-playing his brief encounter with Sun. She seemed like a very serious woman - a very attractive woman as well - yet he had noticed the shadow of a bruise around her right eye. She had almost managed to cover it with make-up, but he was pretty observant about those types of things.

When Wolfgang was a boy, his father was abusive towards his mother, and she would try to cover the evidence with make-up or scarves or long-sleeves. But he always knew right away. When they were eventually able to escape the torment that his father inflicted upon them, Wolfgang vowed to become something that his father never could achieve during his miserable life – a success.

Rather than follow in his father’s footsteps into a seedy underworld of theft and deceit, Wolfgang managed to work his way to University, and over a few years, he built a solid business around home security. If there was one benefit to growing up with a petty thief, Wolfgang had learned how to think like a criminal and thus, he was able to develop products and services that went beyond what his competitors could even imagine. And partnering with Felix was a no-brainer, as he was a skilled and loyal friend. And always entertaining.

“Wolfgang? What was she like?”

“Very nice.”

"Nice? That’s it? Then there’s something you’re not telling me. She must be hot. I hope I get to meet her.”

“I doubt it. She seemed extremely busy. I’m supposed to call her after we complete the evaluation. She'll approve whichever recommendations she likes, and then we are to work quickly to finish the job, probably before she returns home.”

"Too good for the likes of us, eh?”

"Ha! Too good for the likes of _you_."

<><><><><><><><>

Sun hadn’t planned to return home after her lunch meeting, but she was having trouble concentrating. She wanted to go straight to her bedroom and lie down, but she knew that the men would be working on the installation of her new security system, and she ought to at least speak to them.

Sun parked in the garage, and let herself into the kitchen. She was greeted by her dog.

Her housekeeper was also waiting for her. “Ms. Bak. I didn’t expect to see you today. I haven’t finished cleaning upstairs. Those men were here, and I wanted to stay out of their way.”

"That’s fine. Are they still here?”

“One of them. He’s out in the garden. Would you like me to call for him?”

"No, I’ll go speak to him myself. Thank you, Jiyeon. You may go for today.”

“Yes, Ms. Bak.” She bowed slightly and went to collect her things before leaving through the front door.

Sun pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and walked to the back of the house towards the sunroom. She stopped at the window to observe Wolfgang.

He was sitting on a stone bench in the garden, smoking a cigarette and taking in the view. He had removed his jacket and tie and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. Sun couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. She was not usually attracted to men with lighter features, but his blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed off into the distance.

Sun opened the door that led to the gardens. Wolfgang heard the noise and went to put out his cigarette but then realized she had already seen him smoking and wondered where to put it out anyway.

"Don’t worry about it. Actually, do you have another one?” Sun walked towards him, handing him the bottle of water and then bending down to pet her dog, who had followed her outside and was eying Wolfgang suspiciously.

“Does he bite?”

"That depends on if he thinks you’re a friend or foe.” Sun laughed softly as she accepted the cigarette from Wolfgang. He leaned over to light her cigarette and smiled warmly, now that he knew Sun was capable of regular banter.

She nodded in appreciation. “And your associate?”

"We were almost finished, so I told him to go back to the hotel. He's probably sight-seeing already.”

"You work quickly.”

"We wanted to stay out of your way – in and out. Home early?”

Sun nodded and took a long drag from the cigarette. “I decided to take a nap. Maybe I’ll go back in later. I’m sure you’ve had days like this. It’s exhausting, being responsible for everything. Besides, now that I'm here, maybe you can explain this new system to me in person.”

"I’d be happy to. But why don’t you rest for now? I’ll come back in a few hours, and I’ll walk you through the changes." He paused and looked at her with a sly grin. "Maybe we could have dinner?”

Sun was mildly intrigued. Why not take him up on the offer? When would she get to spend an evening with a charming German man again. “Alright. What shall I wear?”

"Whatever you’d like. Nothing too fancy. I’ll just finish up a few things here.”

"Okay. I’ll call a cab for you. See you around 6pm?”

"Sure. And I’m glad that you said yes. I’d much rather spend the evening with you than Felix. I see enough of him back home.”

"Oh, how flattering. And I’d much rather spend the evening with you. My dog is a faithful companion but not much of a conversationalist.”

"You have such high expectations of me, Ms. Bak.” Wolfgang winked at her and laughed to himself as he packed up his belongings and made his way to the front of the house.

<><><><><><><><>

Sun decided that it was a date, so she went to great lengths to look her best. As she went to apply her make-up, she noticed the traces of her black eye and carefully covered it again. It had been a few days since her last fight, and although she had beaten her opponent soundly, he had managed to get in a few punches.

She picked out a light weight sundress with thin straps. The length of the dress fell right above her knees. It was white with bright flowers, and it was one of her favorites – very much in stark contrast to her modest and darker business attire.

Sun had just finished putting on some lip gloss when she heard the doorbell ring. The dog began barking loudly, and she shushed him as she made her way to the door, peeking through the glass panel on the side, just to be sure it was Wolfgang.

Fortunately, Sun had figured out how to disarm the new security system. Then she unlocked and opened the door, smiling warmly at her guest. He was wearing the same white dress shirt from before with jeans and a brown leather jacket. He also had two large bags of groceries with him.

"Seems like you already have a reliable security system. Don’t know why you hired me.” Wolfgang put his hand out for the dog to come and inspect him again. "May I come in?”

"Yes, can I help you with those bags?”

"No, I've got it, and I hope you don’t mind, but I decided to cook for you. Took me a little while to find all of the ingredients, but I think you’ll find my cooking hard to resist.”

"Oh?” Sun walked towards the kitchen and Wolfgang followed her.

"My mother was a terrific cook, and she taught me well.”

" _Was_? Has she passed away?”

“A few years ago.”

"I’m so sorry for your loss. My mother died when I was a young girl.”

"I'm sorry. And your father?”

"He passed away last year. He left me the company. I feel that I owe it to his legacy to keep it thriving. My brother isn't much help. What about your father?”

"Not really worth mentioning.”

There was an awkward silence, and Sun helped Wolfgang finish unloading the bags. Then she went to grab a few glasses and open the bottle of wine he had brought.

"Guess we could both use a drink?"

Wolfgang smiled. “I guess so. And I know what you mean about honoring your parents. Everything that I do…it’s for my mother. She meant the world to me.”

"I understand.” Sun squeezed his hand and pulled a photo from the side of the refrigerator to show him. “This was my mother at one of my birthdays. She tried to make every moment we had together special. And that's how I will always remember her.”

There was more silence, but it was not awkward this time. 

Then Wolfgang began to feverously open cabinets and pull out drawers.

Sun laughed at his exaggerated fury. “What are you looking for?”

"An apron.”

<><><><><><><><>

They talked for hours, nibbling on the delicious meal that Wolfgang prepared. He told her about his experiences growing up with many financial struggles but then great success, mostly due to the support and willingness of his mother to give him a better life.

She spoke of her insecurities as a child, as a female, in the shadow of her younger brother and what a relief it was when her father finally acknowledged her worth and dedication. Sun even revealed her passion for martial arts. Wolfgang wasn’t surprised. "You’re a fighter, I can tell.”

After dinner, they made their way out to the gardens, and Sun spread out a blanket for them and lit some candles. They laid down next to each other and watched the stars and continued chatting.

When she looked at the time on her phone and noticed that it was almost midnight, she was disappointed. Wolfgang would probably have to leave soon. Her assistant had booked his return flight for the next morning.

"Sun, are you bored?”

"No. Why do you ask?”

"I noticed you checking your phone.”

“I was actually looking at the time and wondering if you might disappear at midnight. I haven’t laughed this much in a long time. I was thinking that maybe you were too good to be true.”

Wolfgang’s expression changed from playful to more serious as he looked into her eyes and ran his fingers gently over her face. “I know this sounds like a cliché, but there’s something so familiar about you. You’re beautiful, you know.”

He kissed her gently, and she responded to his kiss, pressing her lips against his. She was surprised at her strong attraction to a man she barely knew, and she could feel a blush spread across her face. She pulled away.

"I’m sorry, Sun. Was I being too forward?”

"No. I just got caught up in the moment.”

"Maybe I should go?”

"Maybe so."

Wolfgang nodded and started to get up. He held out his hand for Sun, and she accepted it, rising up with him and then meeting his gaze. He seemed genuinely worried that he had crossed a line. But Sun was rethinking things.

She moved closer to him, putting her hands on the back of his neck, pulling his lips towards hers and pressing her body into his. "On second thought...let's finish what we started."

<><><><><><><><>

They were standing beside her front door, facing one another and holding hands. There was a soft white glow coming from the porch light as the dawn was breaking. Wolfgang kissed Sun’s cheek and then her lips.

“What do you think, Ms. Bak? Should I stay an extra day? I really didn’t get to show you everything your new system can do.”

"That’s an excellent point. What does the rest of your week look like?”

"You know, I don’t have another gig until the weekend.”

"And where will you be traveling for your next conquest?” Sun elbowed Wolfgang playfully.

"I wouldn’t put it like that. But I do have another international job. Mumbai. Another referral from Jonas. A major politician and his wife. Rajan and Kala something..."


End file.
